


[vid] Suspension

by kaydeefalls



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>suspend</strong>, definition: <em>to keep from falling or sinking by some invisible support.</em> Being a superstar is different from becoming a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Suspension", by Jeff Beck  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?1to6nymrypnzo91) (.mov, 45 MB)

**Password:** stars


End file.
